warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammerwiki:Knight of the Blazing Sun
The Knight of the Blazing Sun is a Warhammer Online primary tank career for the Order of the Griffon. While still being capable melee attackers, their primary focus is of a more defensive and protective nature, leading their allies into battle and buffing their defenses. Knights of the Blazing Sun worship Myrmidia over Sigmar which shows in their playstyle - favouring strategy over force. Career Overview “The Goddess instructs us to seek out the enemy’s weaknesses and to attack them with relentless force. Do this in all things – in love, in politics, in war. To accomplish any task – to defeat any foe, all that is needed is a keen eye, a sharp mind and the favor of the Goddess.” :- Isabella Mauro, Knight of the Blazing Sun The Knights of the Blazing Sun are an order of templars devoted to the cult of Myrmidia – Goddess of warfare and protector of civilization. They were founded during the Crusades in IC 1457, over 1000 years ago. In a street battle against the Arabyans in Estalia, a group of Imperial knights were saved from certain defeat when a freak earth tremor dislodged a huge statue of Myrmidia from a temple roof. It crashed to the ground and landed on the enemy general and his bodyguard, killing them instantly. After the battle, the survivors banded together and founded the Order of the Blazing Sun in Myrmidia's honor. Since it was established, the order has spread throughout The Empire, and is one of the most prominent of the knightly orders. Unlike most other templar orders, its members do not reside in large chapter houses; instead they travel the land individually or in small groups, looking for new challenges to test their skills. They are well versed in the use of arms and armor, but their true expertise is as tacticians and strategists, and they often serve as military advisers and commanders on the battlefield. Throughout the Empire, countless villages, farms and isolated outposts owe their survival to the timely arrival (and subsequent assumption of command) by a Knight of the Blazing Sun. Speciality The Knight of the Blazing Sun's attacks and abilities are designed more to inspire and protect their allies than to weaken and destroy their enemies. Not being quite as heavily armored as the Ironbreaker or the Black Orc, the Knight of the Blazing Sun relies heavily on these skills to keep himself and his friends alive to fight another day. As a Knight, players will engage in battlefield command. All allies within earshot will strain to hear their orders above the cacophony of battle and will follow them without question. As a result, their chances of survival will increase to the point where a reckless person might even become hopeful about the prospects of victory. "The Knight is actually quite an interesting class, he is a tank, but he’s a bit of more of a support tank. The Knight has commands, these commands can be issued in such a way that the Knight can sit back as a battlefield commander, and just help his group by directing these buffs, these group buffs and these individual debuffs on targets and groups, and he doesn’t necessarily have to just get up there and mix it up, he can walk back and he can stay back as your battlefield tactician type. Or, he can get in and mix it up. So there’s two ways that you can play the character, you can be up front in the face, defending your allies, blocking, doing melee attacks, or you can stay back and play a little bit more of a tactician." - Adam Gershowitz, Combat and Career Strike Team Lead. Masteries Path of Conquest The Path of Conquest focuses on improving the offensive capabilities of the Knight of the Blazing Sun.WAR Production Video Podcasts Mythic Entertainment. Retrieved on 2008-11-01 Path of Vigilance The Path of Vigilance focuses upon improving the defensive capabilities of the Knight of the Blazing Sun. WAR Production Video Podcasts Mythic Entertainment. Retrieved on 2008-11-07 Path of Glory The Path of Glory is a balance of both offense and defense, allowing the player to have flexibility in their playstyle. WAR Production Video Podcasts Mythic Entertainment. Retrieved on 2008-11-07 Abilities :*''See Main Article:'' Knight of the Blazing Sun Abilities Knight of the Blazing Sun is a tank class who uses battlefield commands to affect large numbers of allies and enemies around him. Influence Rewards :*''See Main Article:'' Knight of the Blazing Sun Influence Rewards Gallery Feel free to add more official concept art to this gallery. For screenshots, please discuss additions on the talk page first. Image:Knight of the Blazing Sun.JPG Image:Empire sword.jpg Image:Empire shield.jpg Image:KotBS1.gif Image:KotBS2.gif Image:KotBS3.gif Image:KotBS4.gif Image:KotBS6.gif Image:KotBS7.gif Image:KotBS8.gif References Category:Warhammer Online